


Jealousy

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mad Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I want jealous Jefferson or jealous Emma because someone's hitting on his/her's significant other".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> As a note this is cross-posted from Fanfiction, if you're interested in submitting prompts you're more than welcome to drop over at DrabblesofMelodies over on Tumblr! My askbox is ALWAYS open for Mad Swan or Captain Swan drabble requests!
> 
> Also, this is un-betaed so let me know if you find mistakes and I'll gladly edit them!

She wasn't dating Jefferson. She shouldn't be jealous. She shouldn't care. They'd gone on a handful of dates and shared a few… heated evenings. She shouldn't be glaring at him across Granny's. Watching as he enjoyed Red's attentive flirting, the little touches she placed on his arms and hands as they talked. The way she leaned forward on the counter, a wolfish grin, and batting eyes.

And he didn't even seem to care that Emma was sat across the restaurant sipping on a hot chocolate while he flirted away with Red. Which only proved to make Emma more irritated by the whole scene. Once her hot chocolate was finished she slammed down her tip and rose from the table, making a swift exit from Granny's, trying to cool of the frustration that was bubbling up inside of her.

Emma had almost made it around the corner to the Sheriff's office when she heard her name being called from his lips. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the evident anger in her gaze as she turned around. "What is it Jefferson? I don't have time right now."

There was something mischievous glinting in his eyes, hands tucked into his coat pockets and a nonchalant shrug as he smiled at her, "Were you at Granny's just now?"

"Mhm." She replied, glancing away as if she were busy and waiting for him to hurry up.

"You should have just come over and joined me."

"You looked busy."

"Ah," He pursed his lips, stepping to the side and into her line of vision again. "Yes, Red was asking me out tomorrow night." Yes, there it was in her eyes, hurt – jealousy, everything he wanted to see there.

"That's wonderful but I need to get back to work." He was a sick bastard. She turned on her heels, heading straight towards the office despite hearing him say her name at least twelve times in a single moment like a petulant child.

"I said I was busy." She gritted, turning to face him once he entered the sheriff's office. "Please go."

"Emma." He stepped towards her, sure of himself and smug about it. "Emma."

Emma pushed against his chest as he backed her up against the wall, "Don't make me arrest you for assaulting an officer."

"Hush," He pressed a finger to her lips, smirking. "You're jealous."

"Am not."

"I said no." Jefferson's smirk broadened into a grin.

"What?" She didn't follow.

"I told Red no, I was busy tomorrow." He laughed when she rolled her eyes and averted her gaze. "I'm busy with you tomorrow." Jefferson's hands rested at her waist, tugging her towards him.

"Oh are you now?" Emma quirked a brow, lips drawn into a thin line.

"Yes." Jefferson leaned forward and kissed her simply, stroking his hands up and down her back. "If you're not busy."

"I don't know. I might go and have drinks with Whale or someone." Emma's voice was still scathing with jealousy and it wasn't all made up to make him work for this. She was still hurt.

"I've been seeing you for two months now Emma. I take you on dates, I fix you dinner and neglect to ruffee it, and I've been very good to you after dinners." He pulled her flush to him, grinning inwardly as she leaned up to kiss him, letting the jealousy and tension go into the kiss.


End file.
